The Ghost Peace Keepers
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: Some ghosts want to be left alone, some are evil ghosts or just mischievous, and others who want to co-exist with humans. Danny is the Bridge to Peace, but can two loner ghosts accomplish this mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals!**

_**DarkFoxKit **_**and I are writing another story together!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Another one?**

_**Yep! Another one!**_

**Please check out our others stories we wrote together after you finish this one!**

_**Enjoy!**_

_****_**AN: Whenever something in the author's note is in _italics _it means _DarkFoxKit_ is talking. Un-italics means I'm talking.  
**

* * *

_**Prologue: A Fox with a Mission**_

He fights ghosts, he's friendly and loyal, he always tries his best to fix his mistakes and even go so far as protecting people he doesn't know or doesn't like, he's an interesting specie; half human and half ghost and only at the age of 14. His name is Daniel Fenton, or Danny. Danny Fenton may seem like a normal pre-teen, but he's a half ghost fighting hero, he has two different forms, a human side and a ghost side, when he's in his ghost side his name is Danny Phantom.

I knew this because I've watched him from the darkness of the shadow for a long time. It's been about seven months since the accident that made him who he is today and I have great respect for him.

My name is Zora, part fox, part wolf and I'm a ghost. Mostly I'm fox though since I look more like a fox yet I can howl like a wolf. I'm small, a brownish gray color with emerald green eyes. I work for a secret organization not well known in the Ghost Zone: The Ghost Peace Keepers.

The Ghost Peace Keepers were formed roughly around 18 years ago, founded by Commander Silvia, who is the youngest sister of Prince Aragon and Princess Dorothy, she ran away from home because she wanted something most ghosts didn't care about: to co-exist with humans. Ghosts normally hate humans and like nothing more than to haunt and scare them.

However, Commander Silvia found other ghosts who wish to co-exist with humans too and created the Ghost Peace Keepers, we kept ourselves hidden from both humans and ghosts, knowing if we were ever discovered then those who resent our ideals will try to tear us apart.

I was created 9 years ago and I have been trained to fight, but mostly in stealth, I was well known as the Tricky Fox in the Ghost Zone for a reason. I was raised by the Ghost Peace Keepers and we all have code names we call each other outside our fortress so nobody would find out our real names, my code name is Fox.

For a long time we were beginning to lose hope, it seems that ghosts and humans don't mix, no matter what we do the humans either runs away or tries to shoot us down. We were starting to wonder if it's possible to co-exist with these people at all, but then one day, seven months ago, a miracle happened; a young human became half ghost. It was this young man that showed us it was indeed possible for humans and ghosts to co-exist, he was the living and breathing (sort of) example of this and we, the Ghost Peace Keepers, called him the Bridge to Peace.

Oh yes, there was Vlad Masters/Plasmius, but he uses his powers for his own selfish personal gain and the day he got his powers the Ghost Peace Keepers didn't exist yet. But we knew Danny Fenton/Phantom had the potential we would need to achieve our goal.

I was given this mission to watch over the ghost boy, because I had the best stealth out of the members of the Ghost Peace Keepers. I had watched him since the day he fought with the Lunch Lady ghost and grew proud of him as he began to use his powers to defend others, there were times when he messed up and used his powers for his personal gain, but hey he's also a teenager so he was bound to mess up a lot.

Every week I was to give a report on Danny, what he did, how much he progressed with his powers and stuff like that. I was never to let him see me, never to interact with anyone and I was good at it. I can make myself look like a normal human being and cover up my ghostly aura to prevent Danny's ghost sense from… well sensing me. In the school as a human girl I am known as Amanda Fox, the quiet loner girl.

Anyway, it wasn't until a few days after the battle with that stormy ghost did things take a turn for the worse… or maybe for the better, it really depends on how you see it.

Remember that Freakshow guy who controlled Danny and other ghosts with his crystal ball thing and changed reality with his Reality Gothlet? Well, he came back and he took control of Danny in the middle of the night, nobody saw or suspected a thing, except for me.

I didn't know how Freakshow got his ghost controlling crystal back, but he got Danny under his control again, I quietly followed them, careful to keep my eyes away from the luring light of his hypnotic crystal ball. I wasn't sure what to do, Danny always had someone to back him up, but Freakshow had snuck up on him, so he was alone… only I was left to witness this and I was forbidden to let him see me.

"Now, to the Ghost Zone my dear pet." Freakshow smirked as he gestured to the Ghost Portal in the Lab.

Danny carried Freakshow and flew into the Ghost Zone and I growled and quickly went in after them.

I was angry that Freakshow wanted to try and control all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, I had over heard him saying that and now I knew I had to stop him even if it means letting Danny see me… who knows, maybe when he snaps out of the spell he'll forget about what happened.

When they stopped, I quietly floated towards them. Freakshow was looking at the map to see where he should go first and then I pounced.

"Argh! A ghost fox? How dare you pounce on me!" Freakshow knocked me off and tried to hypnotize me with his crystal ball, but I was smart enough shut my eyes and rely on my other senses.

"Ugh! That does it! Ghost boy, attack this ghostly fur ball!"

Danny shot at me with his Plasma Ray and while I normally get star struck if he should ever notice me, he was under this guy's control so I had nothing to worry about. I jumped and bit his arm, Danny cried out in pain and I threw him away so I could get to Freakshow and break his crystal ball.

However, it could not be that easy, Danny recovered quickly and kicked me so suddenly I flew off and hit someone!

"Ow! Watch where you're flying!"

I looked at the dark ghost I had crashed into, it was very dark almost like a shadow, kind of like Spectra. I looked back at Freakshow who had Danny carrying him across the zone again and I knew I was going to need help if I hope to save the Bridge to Peace.

"Hey, you… listen, I'm known as Fox, can you help me? I'm chasing after a human who is controlling the half ghost boy Danny Phantom." I quickly asked her.

She looked at me as if shocked, "You can talk? Most animal ghosts I've met never talked before they only make their usual animal noises. My name is Dark by the way… you're not scared of me are you?"

"Of course not, Dark, why would I be? Listen, I know this is sudden, but I need your help."

"Oh yeah, that human controlling the ghost boy? I guess I can help you." Dark said as if unsure if she could trust me.

"Great, but whatever you do, don't look at the human's crystal ball or you'll be under his control as well!"

… That's when I have met Dark, a fellow loner, my first friend and… little did I know, the catalyst of our destiny.

* * *

**Soooo, watcha thinking about it?**

_**Is it good?**_

**Is it bad?**

**_Did it make you very sad?_  
**

**Did you love it?**_**  
**_

_**Did you hate it?**_

**Why don't you rate**** it!**_**  
**_

**In the meantime, please read our other stories we wrote together!**

**The Experiment Protectors****-Lilo and Stitch**

**A Fox's Dark Blood****-Pokemon**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

_**We hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Yes, yes we do.**

**Disclaimer: W_e_ d_o_n_'_t _o_w_n_ D_a_n_n_y _P_h_a_n_t_o_m_.**

* * *

_**Dark's POV**_

So, Zora told you her part, I guess it's my turn now. Anyways, I was kinda unsure if I could trust her. To me, she was an unusual ghost. Part fox...part wolf...and of course, part ghost. The most unusual part of her was that...she didn't seem scared of me.

I mean, I wasn't complaining. It was about time someone didn't judge me by my looks but...it was strange. She seemed...nice to me... Ever since my parents got disintegrated by...no one...anyways, ever since they got disintegrated, I've been blamed for it...and to tell the truth...they're right...it is my fault...

"Dark?"

I snapped my head towards Fox. "Yeah?"

"You were zoning out..." she said, trailing off.

"Oh...sorry."

"...anyways, we need to hurry before Freakshow makes Danny do any damage!" she exclaimed, and flew off.

I stared after her. _She still acts as if I'm normal...weird..._

"C'mon!"

"Sorry!"

I followed her until I noticed some guy that looked like a clown, and a teenage boy. That must be Freakshow and the ghost boy.

They floated over to us, the clown dude smirking, and the ghost-boy's eyes a bright red, almost as red as my plasma ray.

"Alright, now we better fight back before Freak Show gets impatient." Fox said. "Remember, do NOT look at his red crystal ball or you'll be under his control."

I nodded. Fox closed her eyes, obviously relying on her other senses. Easy for her to say, I didn't have the senses of a wolf...dog...fox...whatever.

I closed my eyes, and focused more on listening, rather then seeing.

"Oh come on!" one of them shouted. I think it was the clown guys, Freakshow? I think that's what Fox called him. Well, he certainly looks like a freak show. "Just open your eyes and be my slaves!" I kept my eyes shut tight, and I'm guessing Fox did the same. "Fine, I guess we'll do it the hard way. Ghost boy, attack them!"

"Yes sir!" the ghost boy said. Danny? Not sure.

I heard a fire of a plasma, and I flew up. Hopefully, he didn't shoot it upwards.

Fortunately, it didn't hit me. "Is that all you got?" I taunted.

"Don't just stand there, ghost boy!" Freakshow screeched. "Attack her!"

"Yes sir!" Danny repeated. He shot another plasma ray at me, but I dodged just in time.

"Just don't hurt Danny," Fox shouted at me. "He's not the real enemy here!"

I heard her fly past me and shoot something at the ghost boy.

"I... I can't move... Master!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, useless!" Freakshow said. "Minions! Attack them!"

I cracked my eyes open for a moment, only to find 4 ghosts appear. I looked over to ghost boy, only to find that he was indeed stunned.

"Stun Ball?" I murmured. "Impressive." I quickly turned invisible as 2 of the ghosts looked over to me.

"Where'd she go?" the first ghost said, confused. I hid a laugh.

"Doesn't matter!" the second ghost snapped. "Get the other one!"

I felt a surge of anger. I didn't know Fox so well, but I didn't want her to get hurt! I shot 2 of my blood red plasma rays at them, and they disintegrated.

I smirked. "Well, _that_ was easy."

"You won't get away so easily!" the third ghost exclaimed.

"That's right!" a more feminine voice shouted.

"Oh please," Fox said. I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes behind her closed eyelids. "You guys are making this way too easy." I heard a crash, making me snap my eyes open. Apparently, Fox swung the female ghost into her friend.

"Now for Freak Show!" Fox exclaimed, facing Freakshow. She gave me a brief grin, then her eyes widened. "Dark... what are you doing? CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

I blinked. _How does she know that I have my eyes open...when her eyes are closed?_

I didn't have time to think of anything else, cause I was suddenly hit by a large sound wave! Apparently, ghost boy used his Ghostly Wail. I yelped in pain, and hit something.

I shook my head, trying to clear the pain out of my head. I cracked my eyes open, only to find myself looking into a bright red crystal ball. It was swirling with different shades of red, making me...dizzy...and...sleepy...

"Ack! No! SNAP OUT OF IT DARK!" Fox's voice almost snapped me out of my sleepiness...almost...

"Now that you're friend has almost joined us," I vaguely heard Freakshow say. "It's your turn little foxy!"

I tried to fight that dizziness that the crystal ball was making me feel...but...it just made me more...sleepy...

"I...no...won't...Master..." _I won't let me be my master!_

I looked at ghost boy as he suddenly changed his look. He now had black hair, a white T-shirt with a red oval in the center, a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of red and white shoes. Was this the ghost boy? The one that everyone has been talking about? The...human?

"Danny's human, I've got a few minutes before he reverts back to his ghost form and Dark... well the only way to snap her out of it is to destroy that blasted crystal!" I faintly heard Fox say to herself.

"You might as well give up!" Freakshow exclaimed.

"Give up he says, ha! As if you red-eye-creepy-ghost-controlling-freak!" Fox shouted. I heard her howl into the ghostly sky, and suddenly...everything was dark...I could barely see my hand in front of my face!

"The Black Sun," Fox smirked. "No human or even ghosts can see through this... well except me of course since I summoned it. How does it feel to be attacked in the dark when you have no idea when or where I will strike?"

"You will not scare me you potential slave flea bag!" Freakshow shrieked, but even I could heard the small amount of fear leak into his voice.

"Master... I must help..."

That was the last thing I said...before my mind went black.

_**Zora's POV**_

I couldn't believe it; Freakshow, this human circus ringmaster of Gothica actually got Dark under his control! This makes it all that worse for me because now it's two against one!

"Attack her!" he ordered her.

Dark's yellow eyes were glowing red and she came at him with red plasma shooting out from her mouth, I dodged.

I looked at Danny who had reverted to human after using his Ghostly Wail to weaken Dark. At this point I knew I only had a few moments before he could regain his strength and turn back into his ghostly form, so that means I better take care of Dark quick and shatter that accursed ghost controlling crystal ball. I can't look at Freakshow or else I'll fall victim to it too, but I can't keep my eyes closed the whole time so the best thing I could do was blind everyone else with my Black Sun technique, a technique I usually only use as a last resort.

As long as Black Sun is up then Freakshow's crystal ball won't affect me even though I can see it, the dark rays prevents anything that glows from working including mind controlling things so as long as my Black Sun is up I am in the clear while they are in the dark.

I glared at Dark, even after I _warned_ her not to ever open her eyes she still did anyway! "You idiot! How could you have let yourself get controlled like that!? Now I've got to fight you because of your mistakes!"

This seem to have triggered a reaction in Dark because her eyes suddenly flashed from red to yellow for a split second before going back to red and aiming another Plasma Ray at me, which I looped under with ease since she couldn't see me. Yes, even ghosts cannot see anything with the Black Sun, only I can since I'm the one who summoned it.

I wonder though… do insults snap her out of the spell Freakshow have on her? I know she and most likely Danny are fighting it but they still need a little push to break it completely.

I growled as I zoomed closer to her and whacked her on the head with my front paw and yelled at her, "ARE YOU STILL UNDER THIS FREAK'S CONTROL!?"

Again her eyes flickered between red to yellow and red again, "Stop insulting me and my Master!" she snapped trying to grab me which wasn't too hard to dodge, I've always been sneaky and slippery.

Hmm… yes, it's just as I thought, insulting her seems to be doing the trick… I wonder if it'll work for Danny too? I'm not his close friend so he's not going to snap out of it if I just begged him to like Tucker and Sam did, so instead of being nice I'll have to be mean.

"Dark! And you too ghost boy! Are you two such weak minded that you let yourself be mindless slaves to this weird freak? That makes me laugh at how pathetic you two are, ha!"

This really got under their ecto skins, "DO. NOT. INSULT. ME!"

Danny glared as he transformed into his ghost form again, his eyes flickering from red to green, "I'm not weak or mindless!"

Oh great, now they're mad and firing endless ecto energy at me… crap! Ah! I tried to dodge them and despite in this darkness that even they can't see I was having a hard time dodging it and… ow! Some of it grazed my tail and my back and even my front paw… ouch… that burns!

"Just what are you trying to do you ghostly flea bag?" I heard Freakshow sneering and I hissed as I snuck my way over behind him.

"Just doing the right thing." I said simply before pouncing him from behind causing him to shriek in surprise and the crystal ball slipped from his hands.

Before I could go after it the staff landed in Danny's hand… why does this feel like déjà vu? Oh because this happened the first flippin' time too! Fate has a very funny way of showing off its history to your face.

Well I don't think being mean will get me anywhere this time, maybe it's time I start acting nice, "Uh… hey Danny, do you remember your two best friends Tucker and Sam by any chance?"

Danny blinked, his eyes still red but I could see he was struggling so I continued, "They're waiting for you outside of this Ghost Zone, you shouldn't keep them waiting, that's rude."

Dark didn't make a move but I could see she was confused now that her 'Master' no longer have the crystal ball in his hand.

"Hey! Obey me ghost, give me back my staff." Freakshow cooed as if talking to a dog and I flared my emerald eyes at him even if he can't see me he should still feel the hostility.

"My… my best friends? But I'm… a ghost, I don't have any friends." Danny protested as if his memory had been warped.

"Trust me, they are your friends and you're not just a ghost you're also human." I said gently.

"Who… who are you?" he asked me hesitantly.

"… Nobody important, but Tucker and Sam are, please try to remember." I said softly.

"You can't be serious! This can't be happening again, especially since your so called friends aren't even here!" Freakshow snapped and I bit his arm to shut him up. Paralysis Bite, only works on humans, half humans I'm not so sure about. At least I managed to keep his yap shut as his body was frozen for the time being.

"Tucker… Sam… they're my… friends…" I noticed Danny's eyes kept flickering between red and green again, it's working and while he's distracted… I smacked the crystal ball out of his hand with my tail and he let it go, the crystal ball landed with a loud *CRACK* and was shattered, breaking the spell.

I smiled as Danny's eyes became green and Dark's eyes became yellow, I howled into the ghostly sky using Rising Sun to counteract Black Sun and cancel it out.

"What… just happened?" they both asked feeling dazed after they were released from Freakshow's control.

I grabbed Freakshow and tossed him over to the dazed Danny before he was aware of what was going on, I knew once he snapped out of it he'll put two and two together, bring Freakshow to jail… and I'll be so star struck I won't know what to say, although Dark may be on the clueless side.

Danny looked at the paralyzed human in his hands and gasped, "Freakshow?"

_**Dark's POV**_

I groaned and shook my head, trying to rid myself of dizziness. Unfortunately, I only succeed in making it worse.

"Ugh...what happened?" I murmured, rubbing my sore head. When my vision cleared, I saw ghost boy carrying Freakshow, and Fox grinning.

"Who are you?" ghost boy asked, confused. "How did I get here? And why heck is Freakshow here?!"

"I am Dark." I said simply. Now that I had helped Fox, I could go back to my wandering in the Ghost Zone. Back to where ghosts insult me...and blame me...joy. I turned around to leave, but the ghost boy stopped me.

"Wait!" he shouted, dropping Freakshow and flying in front of me.

I reluctantly asked the question that I knew I would have to ask. "...what?"

Dann-erm...I mean ghost boy blinked. "I...uh...thanks." he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this. He wasn't scared of me either? Huh...and people call _me_ weird. "You're welcome, but it is not me you should be thanking. Its Fox."

"Fox?" he questioned.

I nodded my head in Fox's direction, and he looked at her.

"That's not my real name, it's a code name." Fox said, suddenly looking insecure. "Anyway, you don't have to waste your time on me, just go on and send him to jail."

Danny looked back at Freakshow and nodded. "Uh... well thanks anyway." he said, awkwardly, then picked up Freakshow and flew off.

_Then there were two._ I thought, bitterly. _And now Fox is gonna leave and pretend she never even met me. That's how it always goes._

"Well Dark, I'm going back to the real world and see if he'll need my help, whether he knows it or not," Fox said, getting ready to leave. "It's my mission after all as part of the Ghost Peace Keepers... oh, have you heard about the Ghost Peace Keepers a.k.a. GPK?"

I blinked. The Ghost Peace Keepers? "The what? What the heck is a...GPK?

"Right, right, you haven't heard of it." Fox muttered, then turned to me, grinning. "Well the Ghost Peace Keepers, or GPK for short, is an organization of trained ghosts who wants to create peace between the ghosts and humans, we have hope one day that ghosts and humans can co-exist together peacefully. However, for a long time we thought it was impossible, humans and ghosts just don't seem to mix, that is until a few months ago when that human boy, Danny Fenton, got a little too curious about the supernatural portal his parents created, that and his friend Sam talked him into it. There was an accident... the boy didn't pay attention and hit the 'ON' switch by mistake and was zapped by the portal's ghost aura, normally such a thing would kill a human, but instead a miracle happened; he picked up ghost DNA and became half human and half ghost."

"What about that Vlad fellow?" I questioned, remembering the talk about the first human-ghost hybrid.

"I'm getting to that. Originally when Vlad became the first human-ghost hybrid we didn't pay much attention to it, because it happened before the GPK existed and he uses his powers for his own personal gain. Danny however uses his powers to help others and that gained our interest. The Commander wanted me to spy on this ghost child and help him if possible from the shadows, since I am the most stealthy one they have I was the perfect choice to keep him under watch. They gave me the code name: Ghost Fox or just Fox. Oh, and we also hope one day Danny would be the bridge we've been longing for that will fill in the gap between us ghosts and humans. Now, any questions?"

I blinked. That was a long explanation...hmm, this GPK actually sounds interesting. "How does one join this...GPK?"

"Are you interested? Well then, follow me and I'll explain when we get there." Fox said, grinning at me.

"Woah, woah," I said. "I never said anything about that. I'm a loner, I don't...join groups!"

Fox stared at me, unblinking, as if she knew I was lying through my teeth.

I shifted, and looked away from her stare. "But...I guess...I can check it out..."

Fox smirked at me and started to fly away. I followed her, glaring at her back, annoyed. As we flew, I became curious about this Danny Fenton/Phantom fellow. I mean, yes, I have heard of him. But only from ghosts that say he's a horrible ghost that always tries to destroy ghost, when he's a ghost himself...well...part ghost anyways. I just wanted to hear Fox's opinion on the ghost boy...from someone who doesn't hate him...

"So...this Danny kid...what's so special about him?" I questioned, and Fox looked at me confused. "I mean, he fights ghosts, our own kind. How do you know _he's_ the good guy?"

"He doesn't fight any good ghosts, just the bad ones." Fox defended. "Sure he makes mistakes, but hey he's only a fourteen year old boy, gotta expect some screw ups here and there. And we the Ghost Peace Keepers usually backs him up if things get too out of control, he just doesn't see us doing it. He is the first and so far only half human and half ghost who is willing to help others, he has a lot of potential, and so we have high hopes that he will be the bridge as I have stated before."

I nodded in understanding.

We kept flying until we reached a sleek building. A ghost rat sat in front of the gate, looking bored.

"Hey Monty, I found us a potential new recruit." Fox said, and Monty looked up.

"Hey there Zora, haven't seen you since your last report on the ghost kid last week." he said, and I looked at him confused.

_Who was Zora? Is that Fox's real name?_

"Alright, so Dark, in order to sign up you'll have to talk to the Commander and founder of the GPK. I'll take you to her." Fox, or was it Zora? Anyways...um...Fox-Zora said.

I nodded and followed her up the building until we were on the top floor. I looked around, amazed by all this shiny stuff. I've seen more here than I've seen my entire life!

"Commander Silvia, I found us a potential recruit." Fox...uh...Zora...I'm actually just gonna call her Fox for now. Fox said, saluting.

I looked to where she was looking and I blinked. Was I seeing things? Cause in front of me, I saw a giant white ghost dragon.

"You found an interesting one, Ghost Fox." the dragon spoke, looking at me. _Wait, this was Silvia?_ "You, stat your name and reason for wanting to join the Ghost Peace Keepers."

I blinked. Ookay, so this was Silvia. I boldly turned to her, "My name is Dark. I'm a loner. Everyone usually thinks I'm evil because of how I look. I just want to make a change. Don't know how. Don't know why. I just do." Sure...it was partially a lie...but only partially.

"Here we don't judge anyone by their outward appearance or their heritage, only your action and your intent." Silvia said.

I looked at her, surprised. _Seriously? They...they won't be scared? Or angry? Or anything like that?_

"I am the youngest sister of Prince Aragon and Princess Dora," Silvia continued, and I looked at her. "But I left them a long time ago. I wanted to do something no other ghosts have been willing to do: co-exist with humans. I'm sure Ghost Fox had told you this, but we never thought it was possible if humans and ghosts could really co-exist, until Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom, it's only because of him that we have hope now that humans and ghost could co-exist, but it's going to take a lot of work, that's why we exist today. Now I will ask you again Dark, what is your true motive for joining? Just wanting to make a change isn't a real reason, we need to know your purpose."

I avoided her eyes. Should I tell her? I guess I do...if I want to see the outside world... "Fine," I sighed. "My _true_ purpose is because I want to visit the outside world. I've seen the ghost-boy here before. I know that he's an actual boy, so hes seen the outside world. I want to see the outside world too! Sure, sure, it's for my own selfish reasons. But I could make a difference out there too! He fights the 'bad' ghosts! I could do that too! ...oh, who am I kidding. No one wants a loner. I'm leaving." I started to fly away, but...something inside of me made me decide to stay...just a few seconds later.

"Well she's certainly in a dark mood." Silvia said, and I refrained from giving back a snarky response. "Ghost Fox, I've been reading your report lately on how the ghost boy has been progressing and it seems to me you could use a partner. Dark, stop with the drama and listen to me: from now on your code name is Shadow. Work with Ghost Fox to watch the ghost boy and whatever you do, do not, repeat, do NOT let him see you under any circumstances, am I clear?"

I blinked. _Does she mean..._

"Crystal, Commander Silvia!" Fox said, saluting.

"Zora, I'm counting on you to show Shadow the ropes once you get into the human world." Silvia said.

"Will do! Come on Dark... er, Shadow, let's go to go find Danny. HEY WULF!" Fox shouted.

A stumbled back as a giant werewolf ghost thing with a green sweater barged in. Apparently, this was Wulf.

"Vi vokis?" he said in a different language that I didn't understand. _**(You called?)**_

However, Zora did. "Yup, time for your claws."

"Estas tio?" Wulf said, seeming almost annoyed. _**(That's it?)**_ He unsheathed his claws and clawed the air. I stared in shock when the area shredded open, revealing a different scenery.

"Alright Shadow, time to go into the human's world, how do you feel about this?" Zora asked. Huh...I guess I was calling her Zora now...

I blinked, realizing what she meant. "Wait...you mean I'm really going?"

Silvia gave a small grin. "Yes, now go! And don't fail."

I nodded and put my hood up. All the shadows in the room seemed to gather around my hood, effectively hiding my appearance. I used all the time...especially when I need to hide from someone...

I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about stuff like that now! It messes with my powers, and I couldn't have nearly seconds before my first trip to the human world!

Fox jumped through the portal, and took a deep breath, then followed.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**Helloooooo**

_**Did ya like the chapter?**_

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! **

_**Hopefully, you'll review!**_

**PLEASE!**

_**WE NEED REVIEWS!**_

**_T_H_A_N_K_S!**


End file.
